


Picnic

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>"Cartinelli- Summer Picnic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Angie brought cookies. The amazing chocolate chip ones that melted in your mouth but not on your hands. Peggy didn’t understand that, it must be some Italian science, not that Peggy would ever question it.

Peggy brought tea, iced, because she could practically feel her mother’s cringe at a picnic with no tea. Angie only giggled and wriggled her toes in the warm grass.

Their blanket was plaid, ‘horrid’ was what Peggy’d said. But she unfolded it and laid it out, only chuffing at it occasionally. They didn’t go to a park, far too many watchful eyes for Peggy’s taste. Besides, the pears in the tree behind the penthouse were ripening and who would want to miss those?

Angie fell asleep with her head on Peggy’s lap. Her legs in the sun and a breeze on her face. Peggy felt heavy, her back against the tree, even with an engagement ring hidden in the unopened scones. 

The day wore on slowly, even the Earth sedated in the late May warmth. 

Angie woke first. She had a knack for not waking Peggy, a knack only a skinny boy from Brooklyn had ever and would ever share with her. She also had a knack for getting into things she shouldn’t. 

Peggy woke as the sun began to sink below the horizon. She saw the long shadow of the house on the grass first, then the obligatory statue of a cupid’s angel, then Angie face. Peggy sat bolt upright and her eyebrows pulled down and the muscles in her jaw snapped to attention.

There were tears in Angie’s eyes.

But Angie was smiling.

Peggy saw the scones and her breath caught in her chest. She swallowed and looked back to Angie. 

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dialogue is my least favorite part of character writing. This was nice.


End file.
